


Cold Feet (Warm Heart)

by iceshade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ambiguous Sexytimes, Criminal husbands, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/pseuds/iceshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ColdWave week 2016 Day 2: Domestic Life</p><p>Everyone's favorite criminal husbands have sleepy, morning sex and bitch at each other. (And Len has some literal cold feet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet (Warm Heart)

Mick notices two things immediately when he wakes up. The first is that Len is still in bed, which is odd in and of itself because Len tends to get up with the sun. The second: Len's feet are _fucking_ cold. (The third thing he notices is that Len is snuggling him, which is also weird because Len's not much of a snuggler.) 

After determining that Len isn't still in bed because he's dying or something, Mick attempts to shift away from his partner's cold feet and gets weakly smacked for his efforts. 

"Stop moving," Len grumbles into his chest. 

Yeah right. He's warm and got his partner sleepy and cuddling up to him. The only reason he's not at full mast is the knowledge that Len's hands are as cold as his feet, and the thought of them near that very sensitive part of his anatomy is enough to kill all but the most determined of boners. And to be honest, Mick rarely gets to wake up to morning sex, so he's not sure he really wants to waste the opportunity. 

He slides one of his hands down Len's stomach to reach into his boxers and palm the half-hard cock there. Thank god for morning wood. Len doesn't like to wear much to sleep because he easily overheats, and Mick keeps their bed plenty warm just by being there. Mick's only gotten into the habit of wearing clothes to bed precisely because Len loves to put his cold feet (and hands) on him. 

" _Mick._ " A warning. 

Mick smirks and ignores him. Seems like his partner is waking up in more ways than one. Good. He wants Len to enjoy this as well. 

Len rolls over so that Mick's hand slips out and he's spooning him instead. Mick's smirk grows even wider as he presses a kiss to Len's shoulder and goes back to palming Len's cock, this time over his boxers. His other begins to play with Len's nipple. "You want me to stop?" 

"Don't you dare," Len replies, sounding more awake every second. He grinds his ass against Mick's groin and covers Mick's lower hand with his own, trying to increase the pressure. His other arm is reaching back to grab at Mick's thigh and pull him closer. But Mick is just as stubborn as his partner, _and_ he has the benefit of being physically stronger. 

"Yes. Fucking _mine,_ " he grunts, his breath hot against the back of Len's neck. He rubs his dick up against the cleft of Len's ass, his hand pumping a slow rhythm on Len's cock. He loves Lenny's cock almost as much as he loves Lenny's ass. 

"Fucking _do it,_ " Len snaps, "or let me finish myself, so I can go back to sleep." 

Mick pinches Len's other nipple in response. "So impatient."

"Goddammit, Mick." 

He decides that Len is talking too much, so he sticks two fingers in Len's mouth and tells him to suck. Their bedroom is one of the few places Len lets him take the lead. "Stop squirming and I'll make you breakfast." 

Len stills but bites Mick's fingers, which he takes to mean: "you'll make breakfast for me anyways, you fucker, for waking me up."

Mick doesn't last much longer after that, but he makes sure they both enjoy themselves. It ends messy, as it always does, with both of them needing a change of underwear. When Mick comes back out of the bathroom with a wash towel, Len's already rolled off the wet spot and is trying to go back to sleep. He debates putting the wet towel on Len's bare skin in retaliation for the cold feet this morning, but thinks better of it and opens the curtains instead. 

The sun glints off the gold ring on Len's left hand and Mick smiles; he wears it's twin. Before they just had matching ring tattoos–actual rings were too easy to lose or have stolen. But after saving the future they decided to just go for it. 

He leans over to give Len a kiss. "Happy anniversary," he murmurs against Len's temple. 

"Don't burn the kitchen down." 

"Yes, dear." 

Len doesn't even lift his head from the pillow to flip his husband off. Mick, completely unsurprised, laughs the whole way to the kitchen. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy morning sex is domestic, right? Also check out [my tumblr](http://ecofriendlylovepod.tumblr.com/) for more Coldwave stuff.  
> (and [my primary one](http://fyeahhipsterdoctor.tumblr.com/), because I didn't know what I was doing when I signed up for that site)  
> btw, I will not be doing a fic for day 3: Earth 2, because I just watched the relevant episodes over the weekend, and I still haven't wrapped my head around "Mayor Snart" asdfghjkl


End file.
